First Battle of Ferasa
The First Battle of Ferasa marked the first shots and beginning of the 1st Galactic War in 2223UD. The battle came to an inconclusive outcome, with FUS winning the battle but with the resulting war that came, it can be seen as a gpo9 victory. The battle mostly took place in Ferasa but the prelude to the battle took place on several different Starbases in the Frontier Region. A second battle would take place at Ferasa later in the war, in 2224UD. Belligerents ( Bombing of the Starbases) FUS National Forces: Foxtrot, India and Lima Sections of the 3rd Fleet. Starbases 2438, 4747 and 28164. ( 7 million personnel) Gpo9 infiltration fleet: 3 Lusapian Cargo ships (0 personnel) Losses: FUS National Forces: All of Foxtrot, India and Lima Sections of the 3rd Fleet. Starbases 2438, 4747. ( 5 million casualties ) Gpo9 infiltration fleet: All. Outcome: Major loss of Ferasa Sector Fleet. Start of galactic war 1, Start of Battle of Ferasa. ( Battle of Ferasa) FUS National Forces: 1 Ultra Carrier 5 Dreadnoughts 30 Cruisers 40 Frigates ( 50000 personnel) Ferasa Planetary Defence: 5 Patrol ships (200 personnel) Gpo9 Expeditionary Fleet: 3 Carriers 20 Cruisers 50 Destroyers 25 Frigates 40 Skirmishes (52000 personnel) Ferasa: 30 billion civilians Civilian ships: 396 ( 25,000 civilians) Losses: FUS National Forces: 1 Dreadnought 7 Cruisers 15 Frigates ( 21000 casualties) Ferasa Planetary Defence: 5 Patrol ships ( 200 casualties) Gpo9 Expeditionary Fleet: 1 Carrier 10 Cruisers 15 Destroyers 5 Frigates 20 Skirmishes (24000 casualties) Ferasa: 8 billion casualties Civilian ships: 380 (22,000 casualties) Outcome: Tactical FUS victory, overall gpo9 victory, Start of galactic war 1, Planetary Bombardment of Ferasa. Background In 2201 UD, the People's Republic of GPO9 left the UW and led a Decades long campaign on self preservation by isolation, under Fascist leader Monek Jaker. Within an hour of his election, he proclaimed that all non gpo9 citizens must leave the country of face death. During the ensuing chaos, trillions of people were evacuated and there were some skirmishes between the mostly FUS Forces and gpo9 military as they evacuated civilians. In the Decades that followed, Monek Jaker became increasingly more hostile to the UW and FUS, with a larger military expenditure and heavy emphasis on military enlistment. This resulted in a massive military rivaling that of FUS within 2 Decades. Diplomatically, tensions were rising to high levels. Gpo9 kept claiming territory in FUS as their's and responded with hostility to any FUS ships that came within 5 light years of the border. FUS tried their best to resolve and cool the situation, but every treaty and peace talk was shot down. Both sides came to the realisation that war was imminent . With the election of President Daryl and his ultra carrier program, Monek Jaker was even more hostile then ever. Meanwhile, the FUS National Forces had reported seeing an unusual amount of piracy in the Frontier Region bordering Gpo9. Random groups of pirates would suddenly appear, attack Civilian ships in systems with a large military presence, and get destroyed or captured. The ships were ships from neutral nations, but with a crew from another nation. When the pirates were captured, any invasive neural scan on them would trigger the death of the pirate, giving no data. When an FUS intelligence agent attempted to infiltrate the pirates, the intelligence was unable to scan her anymore as she has been planted with the anti scan procedure. The pirate attacks remained a mystery for the next few months. It was much later revealed that the pirates were hired by Gpo9 to scout out potential attack sites for the later Battle of Ferasa. Prelude On 2223.11 27th, three automated drone Cargo ships from Lusapia, a neutral nation docked at Starbases 2438, 4747, 28164 and 73918. Immediately after docking, they self destructed, destroying almost all the Starbases, and almost all the fleets docked there, leaving the entire border region of the Ferasa Sector with no significant military presence. The nearest fleet was Section Alpha of the 3rd Fleet,with Fleet Admiral Tehcron at the helm, onboard the first ultra carrier FNS Frontier. Within minutes of the attack, a gpo9 invasion force left their Starbases, taking advantage of the sensor blackouts in the area. After crossing the border,the carrier fleet responded but was 15 minutes away from engaging the fleet, which had already reached Ferasa. Bombardment of Ferasa When the gpo9 fleet reached Ferasa, the entire resort world was in red alert, with civilians hiding in their shelters. However, they were only notified of the fleet seconds before their arrival, and not all civilians were hiding. From orbit, the orbital Defences and star ports tried to fight back at the invasion fleet but all of them were quickly disabled. This resulted in the orbital defence shield to be disabled, with the Planetary one taking too long to charge up. 5 Patrol ships from the Ferasa navy were dispatched but all were destroyed. The fleet then proceeded to engage the civilian ships in the area, which tried to flee but most were destroyed. From a distance of a million kilometers, the invasion fleet launched missiles and beam weapons at the planet. This caused massive damage to the ecosystem and infrastructure, with cities being bombed from orbit and civilians caught outside being vaporised. Tsunamis radiated out from impact sites, flooding the surrounding land. The mostly tropical Ferasa was burnt by raging firestorms and wildfires formed by the weapons. The majority of the civilian casualties in the battle happened within the first few minutes, as they were caught outdoors. Battle Even though the system was jammed by Gpo9, word got out that Ferasa was being bombed from orbit and that there were massive civilian casualties. When the FUS fleet arrived, the gpo9 fleet had been bombarding for 5 minutes, until they engaged the FUS fleet. At a distance of a million kilometers, the fleets engaged. The ultra carrier and dreadnoughts were at the centre of the formation, while they were flanked by the Frigates and Cruisers. The battle raged on until the fleets were within a thousand kilometers from each other, close enough that Torpedoes could get through their Defences and where beam weapons were most effective. After 10 minutes of battle, the Gpo9 fleet suddenly left, with several ships destroyed during the jump to warp. Relief efforts As the gpo9 fleet was returning to Gpo9, the FUS fleet could not follow. Instead they tried to provide as much relief effort as they can to Ferasa. The heavy bombardment left the planet covered in fires, tsunamis and with particles lifted up into the upper atmosphere, a precursor to a nuclear winter. The fleet did what they could to provide relief, such as rescuing and medical help, putting out the forest fires, creating a shield to defend against the tsunami, evacuating as many guests away from the planet as possible and trying to beam the dust particles into space. Aftermath The ecosystem of Ferasa was greatly damaged by the attack, with fires leading to the extinction of several species and fine particulate matter about to block the sun. Minutes after the battle, President Daryl sent a warning letter to Gpo9, stating that such actions are an act of war, to which Gpo9 declared war on FUS. Moments later, Ufe and qpo joined FUS' side in the war and thus started Galactic War 1. Legacy In 2224.01 3rd, just 2 months after the battle, the Second Battle of Ferasa took place, with FUS losing the battle and Ferasa being ceded to Gpo9. However, under Gpo9, the Ferasa Government rebelled against the Gpo9 government, leading to a fleet to be sent to thoroughly destroy the surface of the planet as punishment. To this day, Ferasa is part of FUS but remains uninhabitable, with the surface still molten and the atmosphere boiled away. The Ferasans have become close to extinct, with only 3200 surviving the destruction of their planet. The Galactic War Memorial was built in orbit of Ferasa, so that the people would not forget about what started it all. Category:Battles